Modern Avatar: The Real Life
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: Here's my take on what Avatar: The Last Airbender would be like in real, modern life. The original characters are used and so are the events from the series. I hope you enjoy! Please review and favorite..thanks! :D
1. Return

~modern day what would happen between avatar the last airbender characters and w/ the same situations~

Katara stared out the window and thought of Aang. It had only been three months since she last saw him. They'd kissed on the patio of Iroh's cafe. She only couldn't see him over summer because of all of his duties as the Avatar. She sighed. Katara really missed Aang and how soft his kiss had been…and his smile, laugh, and his gray eyes. Tears began to flow out of her own eyes uncontrollably.

"C'mon don't cry." a voice said from behind her, a voice that she recognized all too well.

"AANG!" Katara ran and tackled an Aang with open arms.

"It's so good to see you." he mumbled into her long hair.

"Why did it take you so long to come see me?" she teased.

"You know…my Avatar stuff. But I thought of you every day."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Come on! Let's go tell everyone that you're back!"

"Sure." Aang let himself be dragged to Katara's dad's office. Hakoda was working on his latest ship model. Katara and Sokka's dad built boats for a living.

"Daaaadddd! Look who came back from his long job."

Hakoda looked up from the blueprints. "Aang." he welcomed and gave Aang a hug. Footsteps rang from the staircase and Sokka's voice yelled,"Why are you guys so LOUD on a Saturday? Dad, shouldn't you be working? And Katara, shouldn't you be moping about-" Sokka finally noticed the other person in the room and his face lit up like a lamp. "AANG!" Sokka shouted.

"Nice to see you too buddy."

"Did you know that your girlfriend here hasn't spent one moment either moping about missing you or following your Facebook and Twitter updates?" Sokka said with a devilish smile.

Katara blushed and stared at her feet. Aang grinned and said, "I know, she commented on all my Facebook posts about whenever I said I wanted to go home. So how's everyone been?"

"Well, Sokka and Suki are still going strong. Yue actually visited from her trip to the space station. She was jealous of them at first but got over it. Now she's dating Haru. Toph and Teo are going out now. That kinda happened at the summer dance, which you missed because of the Avatar thing. Zuko and Mai are still doing good. Meng still looks for you all around school. June is now the official Goth. Ty Lee is the most popular, and Azula hooks up with every guy she can see. Jet tried to get back with me but you know that stupid drunk, he gave up after I attached him to the wall. Other than that, nothing else has happened."

"Wow. I missed a lot."

"Yeah. No kidding." Sokka muttered.

"Oh, Aang, are you gonna come to school with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, no way am I gonna miss seeing everyone!"

"You're not gonna mind the homework or the boring teachers?" Sokka asked.

"Nope, 'cause this time I've got a girlfriend." Aang winked at Katara and she blushed scarlet.

"Yeah yeah yeah, good for you Arrow Head." said Sokka.

After an hour of conversation, Hakoda went into the kitchen to make lunch. Sokka went upstairs to call Suki, but he wasn't going to mention Aang since Katara wanted his return to be a surprise.

"Aang, I'm so glad you're back."

"I know, I am too."

Aang leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

When they broke the kiss, Katara said, "Can't wait 'til tomorrow."

"Me either." Aang grinned and kissed Katara again.

~author's notes~

sweetwithobsessions: ok thanks guys I hope you like this! I'll try and do the next chapter asap

Aang: c'mon aren't you gonna tell them what happens next?

sweetwithobsessions: no

aang: but-

sweetwithobsessions: no! ok bye! Review and favorite!


	2. Back to School

~it's the first day of elements high school~

Aang looked up at the two-story building. He gulped just before he stepped through the glass doors into the freshman life. He noticed that Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Haru, Azula, Mai, Zuko, and Teo. Katara spotted him and nodded towards the back door so that the others wouldn't see him. They'd planned last night to surprise everyone by having Aang come up behind everyone else.

When he was within earshot he heard Toph groan, "When's that surprise coming? I don't wanna sit here forever."

"Yeah, I've got cheerleading tryouts in, like, 10 minutes." Ty Lee said.

"I've got a Goth Club meeting with June in 5." Mai said in her monotone.

"Be patient." Katara said and eyed Aang.

"Man, first day of high school, only been here for a minute and already I'm exhausted." Aang said over everyone's arguing voices.

A chorus of "AANG!" and a group hug followed his comment.

"Oh my god, when did you get here?" Suki squealed.

"Yesterday. This was a surprise for us too." Katara said and rested her head on Aang's shoulder.

"And now the power duo is reunited, how cute."

After chatting with the others for a bit, Aang left with Katara to go get their schedules.

"This year is so different than last year."

"Well, I gotta admit, it's interesting to watch you and Zuko's dad fight."

"Hey! It was hard! I had to go Avatar State on him."

"I know, I know!"

"But I liked what happened after the fight."

Katara smiled and stepped forward.

"Katara," Master Paku greeted, "how nice to see you here at Elements High, Aang, nice to see you as well." I nodded a hello to him. "Here's your schedule. I'll be seeing you both third period."

"Cool." Katara and I said in unison.

"Yeah, well, see you both later."

"Bye!"

"So what are your classes?" I asked.

"1. Four Nations History, 2. Math, 3. Waterbending, 4. Art, 5. Creative Writing, Lunch B, 6. Science of the Elements, and 7. Combat."

"I have, in this order, Airbending, Science of the Elements, Waterbending, Earthbending, Creative Writing, Lunch B, Four Nations History, and Combat."

"Awww, we have three classes together and lunch. Hey! Why don't you have Math?"

"I did those classes in middle school."

"Unfair." she mumbled.

"Come on. Let's go get our lockers."

After waiting in another line, the couple visited their lockers and found that they were right next to each other.

"Wow, weird huh?"

"Yeah." Aang said.

"Long time no see! I absolutely missed you!" Meng smiled, she ran over to Aang and squeezed him tight.

"Why are you hugging my boyfriend Meng?" Katara asked.

"Your boyfriend! In your dreams!"

"Girls, girls! Stop this! No need to fight." Aang said trying his best to soothe the two angry rivals.

"Why shouldn't I fight this ugly pain? She's done nothing but put you through misery!" Meng yelled. Out of nowhere, she pulled a knife from her shirt and lunged at Katara.

Katara let out a scream and fell back, watching as the feisty Meng drew closer.


	3. Second Days, better than firsts?

**Me: well, Meng certainly has grown to be really….sensitive….yeah that's what I'll call it..**

**Meng: what was that? -pulls out her knife-**

**Me: ah ah ah, you don't want to do that….and don't say I didn't warn you**

**Meng: what are you babbling about?**

**Me: -pulls out a grenade- hahahaha don't think Bruno Mars is gonna catch this for you! -pulls then runs away screaming- **

Katara opened her eyes when she realized that no stab had come. Aang stood a few feet away and he was glowing. His hand held the knife that could've killed Katara.

"Aang! Your hand, it's all bloody! Are you okay?" Katara asked.

Her boyfriend didn't reply, to her at least, instead he directed his attention on Meng. "If I ever see you put my girl in danger, I won't be controlling myself, got it?" Aang mumbled.

Meng nodded slowly then ran off without another word. Aang blinked and his eyes were gray again.

"She's gotten crazier." he commented.

"Yeah…" Katara trailed, her eyes wandered to the wound that had prevented injury or possibly death. Aang noticed the look and pulled a half-smile, "It's alright worrywart. I'll be ok within a day or two, it's a cut. These things happen when you do reckless things like protecting people. This is what I do as the Avatar."

"Aang." An announcement came on through the speaker, interrupting Katara.

"Thank you for coming to the first day of school. The school is closing now so please leave campus immediately. We here at Elements High hope that we will see you on tomorrow, students."

"That's our cue to leave."

"Yeah."

Katara lay on her bed that night and thought about earlier that night. _Meng, did you really want Aang that badly? Would you have killed me if he hadn't protected me? Are you __that__ desperate for a boyfriend?_

Aang, in his house about two blocks away from Katara, sat at his computer also wondering about the horrid event. _What would've happened? Why didn't Katara protect herself? Did she want to give up on me? On this life...on us?_ He sighed, hoping that this thought was just a random one and false. An hour later, Aang saw Katara's name pop up on the yahoo chat.

~a/n: I don't own yahoo and here's their chat~

Avatar_man: Katara?

Sadwaterprincess: yea im here

Avatar_man: watz up? Ur sad? Y?

Sadwaterprincess: …..u kno y….she tried 2 kill me

Avatar_man: yea I guess I do kno…hey Katara? Y didn't u protect urself?

Sadwaterprincess: I wuz shocked thatz all

Avatar_man: good

Sadwaterprincess: y?

Avatar_man: ….

Sadwaterprincess: wat?

Avatar_man: I thought u were gonna leav me..so I went in2 da avatar state in order 2 protect u I wuz scared that u didn't wanna b w/ me

Sadwaterprincess: D: how could u think that? …..brb

Sadwaterprincess is offline

Avatar_man: Katara?

Avatar_man: id think that bc im insane

Avatar_man: whered u go!

Aang hears a knock at his door. "Coming!"

When he opened the door, Katara landed in his arms and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked by the sudden impact but glad that nothing had happened to her. Aang kissed her back and paused, "Katara? I'll always protect you…you know that right?"

"Of course." the waterbender pulled herself closer to Aang and leaned on his chest.

~the next day: second day of school~

"Hey guys."

Aang's eyes glanced up and saw Sokka, Toph, and Suki in front of him and Katara, who'd been sitting on a bench in the commons until the first bell rang.

"So how was your day yesterday?" Toph asked.

"Umm….good…..we ran into…umm….Aang's stalker." Katara said.

Toph's eyes widened, "You saw Meng?"

"Wait, how did you know she was stalking me?" sputtered Aang.

"Dude, we _all_ knew. It was just too funny to see her crushed face every time that she saw you with Katara." laughed Sokka.

"Sokka!" Suki smacked him upside the head, which resulted in Sokka fake crying.

Ignoring the 'crier' as the approached, Zuko and Mai. "'Sup?"

"Not much, Sokka's being a drama queen." scoffed Toph.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm a man."

"No one else disagrees...about the queen part." The group of friends began to giggle uncontrollably, watching Sokka's misery and sulking.

"Ok, ok. How were your classes?" Katara spoke up.

"Ehhhh, whatever. A few teachers didn't like the fact that I wasn't paying attention but not one student complained so I didn't see the issue and I walked outta class." Toph shrugged, receiving shocked stares from her friends.

"What?"

Before anyone could say anything, the first bell rung and the group parted ways, all except for Aang and Katara.

"Ready?"

"Let's go." Katara said strutting through the glass doors confidently.

_Man, I love the way she walks._ Aang thought.

"Come on slow poke!" her voice called.

"Coming!" Aang ran up and held the door open for his girlfriend.

~at lunch~

Everyone was at what had quickly become their lunch table and the one where everyone wanted to stop by and greet the Avatar to the school. Aang didn't chase the people away; he just suggested they give him some room.

"Man, two days in and already I love Mr. Pakku's class." bubbled Katara.

"Well DUH! He _is_ the waterbending teacher." Sokka pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll bet she's already his little teacher's pet." Toph teased.

Katara blushed, proving the statement to be true.

"Awwww, come on guys. Don't be so harsh. Why wouldn't she be his favorite? She's beautiful, smart, talented, and fun." Aang squeezed her tight as he complimented her.

"I don't know about fun…" Sokka trailed off.

The teenage girl shot him a glare, "Think you're gonna live after saying that?" Katara shot a water whip at her brother out of nowhere.

"Yes," he said as he ran, "because how would you explain my absence to dad?"

"Shut up!" Katara lashed at him again and began to chase him.

"Ahhh, just a regular day in high school." Suki sighed. Zuko, Aang, Toph, and even Mai laughed and looked at the passing clouds.


	4. Rumors and Love Letters in Class

**Me: Ok I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated this but I haven't had that much inspiration and I'm kind of upset that I don't get that many reviews :/ *sighs* Oh well….**

**Katara: Awww, don't get discouraged; we missed you!**

**Me: Thanks Katara! See, this is why you're one of my fav characters ^_^**

**Aang: She's my fav too *blushes***

**Katara: *giggles***

**Me: -_-" I love you guys as a pairing and all but seriously? Right before the chapter?**

**Kataang: *at the same time* Sorry -.-**

**Sokka: *pops up out of nowhere* Chappie time!**

**Me, Katara, Aang: 0.0"**

Katara swung her bag back and forth as she was walking home from school. Today had been a long day for her and all she wanted right then was some peace. Did she get any? No.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled running in front of her. She groaned, "What is it now?"

"Aang called and told me that Jet said that he wants to fight him!" Sokka gasped in one breath.

"What?" Katara didn't wait for a response from her brother who was now on the sidewalk, panting. She ran as fast as her legs could manage in the direction of Aang's house. When she did arrive, Aang had a fierce look in his eyes that also screamed jealousy; and Katara didn't like it one bit.

"Aang?" she said cautiously as though her very presence would set off his Avatar State. Aang acknowledged her right away.

"Katara, why are you here? I just need to take care of someone real fast. It won't take long I guarantee that!" he began to stomp off again when his girlfriend lightly touched his face. Aang turned his head in her direction but not looking her in the eyes.

"Aang, don't let him provoke you. There's no reason you need to fight Jet." Katara said softly.

Aang didn't seem to agree. "There's every reason to fight him! You know how much he's hurt you!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you need to go and beat him up!"

"Katara, I know that you're a really nice person."

"You are too which is why you shouldn't go! You'll feel guilty if you do something rash. He's going to try and get under your skin! It will make you mad and you'll go Avatar State on him. There's no telling how much damage you could do to him, the city, or even yourself! Please, I'm begging you; DON'T FIGHT JET!" Katara had tears rising over her eyelids.

"Ok, I'll just talk."

"At least let me go with you then!"

"No! He might try something on you, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt if you're just gonna talk." Katara crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly. Katara had him then and she knew that because he tensed.

Aang sighed, giving in. "Alright, you can come."

"Yay!" the brunette cheered as she wrapped her arms around the blushing Avatar. Once arriving at the agreed meeting point, they faced Jet with confidence. "Hello." They said in unison.

"Yo."

"What's this all about, Jet? Why would you call up my BOYFRIEND at this time of night?" Katara questioned immediately.

"Katara, baby!" Jet said smirking.

"What are you trying to pull, 'Freedom Fighter'?" Aang asked.

"Nothing really. Just trying to get my girl back that's all." confessed Jet.

"What?"

"I was never yours in the first place!" Katara screeched.

"Tsk, tsk! You were though! We flirted every day!"

"In your dreams! I'm not so desperate that I'd flirt with someone like you! You're a sick minded loser who's got nothing better to do than pick on me and my boyfriend."

"You've gotta stop this Jet, she doesn't like you okay? Can you please leave her alone? It makes her uncomfortable and I really don't appreciate the fact that you're annoying Katara. Leave us alone, alright?"

"Yeah right. Give up a beauty like her? Never!" Jet launched himself at Aang with full force.

Aang took a stance and took a gargantuan chunk of earth from underneath them and threw it at the hormonal teen. Jet couldn't escape in time so the rock smashed into his stomach and pinned him down to the cold cement.

"Aang! You said you weren't going to do anything but talk."

"He didn't want to listen, Katara!"

"Well don't kill him because of it! He's still some kind of human…I think."

Jet coughed, "Hurtful, but still so sexy coming from your lips."

"Aw, shut up and go away you perv!" Katara seethed. Her brown waves of hair whipped her shoulder as she jogged off in the direction of Sokka's car. Jet groaned in pain as Aang rolled his eyes.

"Well, aren't you gonna help me up before I die!" he pleaded.

A smirk travelled across the Avatar's face in an almost creepy way. "Leave my girlfriend alone and you might survive another day."

"C'mon man! You've gotta help me, you're the Avatar ain't cha?"

"Yes, but I can walk away from this as if it were all an accident as you slowly suffer and die a lonely, miserable death." Jet paled at Aang's sudden twist in behavior.

"Just kidding." Aang smiled and lifted the boulder off of the spaced out Jet.

"Later man, and remember, you're leaving her alone now!" sang Aang in a half teasing manner. From that day on though, Jet never approached or talked to Katara again. Rumors around the school spread like wildfire.

_Aang crushed Jet until he went unconscious._

_Jet and Aang were on drugs while they were fighting._

_Katara started the whole thing by making out with Jet._

_Aang is a jealous snob who pounded Jet into the ground until Jet had a hole in his stomach that he hid from his classmates._

Despite the poisonous lashes of the words, the couple walked through school, standing tall and laughed with their friends. By the next period, everyone was onto a new rumor about some new transfer student named Jin who had supposedly gone out with Zuko when he and Mai had been broken up after an incident in jail.

Katara grinned at her boyfriend, squeezing his hand and eyeing him with a sparkle in her turquoise eyes.

~Last period of the day~

Katara tried her best to pay attention to what Ms. Joo Dee was saying but her constant cheery voice made her want to scream. To pass the hour of class left, she wrote a note and passed it quietly to the person to her right. Aang eyes opened when he heard the flutter of clashing papers on his desk. A note had come from his left. Aang's gray orbs shifted to the left and he saw his girlfriend winking at him. A blush overcame his face and he looked down at the note.

_Wanna hang out Mr. Avatar? –your girlfriend3_

The note came back without any noise; Aang being the showoff he could be had sent the note on a little cloud, cutely labeled Cloud 9.

_Anywhere, anytime, my forever girl ;) –your lover x3_

Katara's cheeks were the next to become as red as a setting, desert sun. Their eyes met and the two blew kisses at one another. Toph sat a row away in the back, rolling her eyes at the duo going mushy and muttered, "Give me a break."


	5. One Whisper Leads to a Chick Fight

**Author's Note: ok I'm really really really sorry. I know I haven't updated in over 6 months T.T I had no inspiration whatsoever but then my little sister, Thalia gave me these ideas and suddenly I was writing like crazy so this chappie is for her! **

**P.S if you saw her review, she's girtacoluvr!**

**Katara's POV**

The day after pwning Sokka with waterbending for his comment, I arrived at school in high spirits. All was good so far. My grades were good. My boyfriend took me to my classes and sat with me daily. Sometimes he'd even pull me onto his lap causing me to turn beet red. Then there were my friends; everyone was respectful and had a great time together. I smiled to myself when I saw earlier mentioned boyfriend at my locker.

"What are you doing here?" I asked snapping out of my inner soliloquy.

"Just came to see you before classes. You know we can't talk during class." he pointed out placing his hands on my hips to pull me to his warm muscled body.

"Mmm but I love passing you notes to make you blush."

""You see that?" Aang choked out in disbelief.

A single nod was my response. He put his head on my shoulder in shock. I giggled, "It's actually really cute."

"No it's not." Aang mumbled in shy protest.

Smirking, I lifted his face to meet my eyes. When his rain cloud gray eyes focused on me I responded, "I disagree."

Before he could protest, I pressed my lips down on his. Aang seemed taken aback however he kissed me back. A cough echoed by two others sounded behind us. Slowly, I removed myself from Aang to see what was going on. Sokka, Toph, and Suki all wore 'what the heck?' expressions on their faces. Aang and I quickly separated and flushed amber.

"Get a room!" they shouted in unison.

**Aang's POV**

Once the bell had rung for class, I took Katara by the hand until we got to her first period class. "See you in waterbending class?"

"Of course." Katara replied with that heart-melting smile of hers.

**At lunch (3rd person POV)**

Aang ran from his fifth period class with a smile plastered to his face. When he saw Katara, he waved enthusiastically at her. Katara walked over, embracing the avatar in a greeting.

"What are you so smiley about?" she inquired.

"I get to skip over the airbending class entirely!"

"Are you serious?"

A series of quick nods came from the airbender's head. "I get to go straight into firebending!"

"That's great Aang! Good for you! Hey how about we go out on our way home from school to celebrate?"

"Oh Katara you know I'd love to but I've gotta stay so can sign the class transfer papers." a frown settled on his girlfriend's full lips.

"Oh." came the sullen reply.

"Another time, I swear it." pledged Aang.

"Ok." Katara tried her best to cheer up but only a fake half smile could suffice for this response.

**Katara's POV**

It disappointed me that Aang couldn't walk home with me but as a part of being the Avatar, he had to learn firebending. This included taking the class and switching out of airbending. Sokka tried staying behind when he noticed the lack of my romantic interest but after awhile he left me with my thoughts. Three blocks into my lonely thoughts, a voice interrupted. "Where's your boyfriend?"

My head snapped to my right shoulder. About five feet away stood the keeper of the voice that also held a painful scar on his left eye. "Zuko? Where's Mai?"

"I asked first." a small grin escaped.

"After school switching into firebending."

"That's great. Good for him."

"Mhm. So, Mai?"

"Goth club."

"I didn't even know there was one."

"So do you plan on walking home alone?"

"I did until you showed up. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all."

**Azula's POV**

I sat on the sidewalk near a tom thumb. Boredom ate away at me. The only thing I could think of to entertain me would be pranking my brother but I was dry of ideas. That was when said sibling walked by with the water tribe wench. I believe her name was Katara.

They were walking down the street, talking and laughing about who knows or cares what. A plan to ruin his reputation formed in my mind with a flicker. I whipped out my phone, took a picture, and began tapping at the keys. Good luck escaping this zuzu dear. The send button was pressed.

**The next day (3rd person POV)**

Zuko and Mai were walking down the science hall. Whispers were echoed through the hall but only Mai seemed to notice them. Stares were also directed at the fire nation couple.

One sentence finally was loud enough for the weapons specialist to hear: "Zuko sure is an idiot to be cheating on Mai with Katara; I even heard that he plans on breaking up with her!"

Meanwhile, Zuko was going on about how his uncle was becoming very successful with his tea shop. With no warning, Mai threw knifes at him, pinning him to the cold metal lockers.

"What's going on Mai?"

"You promised me you weren't going to break up with me! Why are you cheating on me for that water tribe chick? What does she have that I don't?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't even want to break up with you again!"

"Whatever Zuko. If this is her pushing up on you then I've got a goody two shoes to straighten out." Mai stormed off in pursuit of Katara.

"What is her deal?" Zuko raged. He paused for a moment. "Hey wait...Mai! Get back here and take me down!"

**Aang's POV**

With only a new third period, I walked into school feeling pretty refreshed. No longer would I be bored for an hour and a half. However something seemed different. The students were conversing in hushed tones. I started sliding towards a group nonchalantly as possible.

That when I heard: "Katara is an idiot. She's already going out with the avatar, why go for the fire lord too?"

I didn't need a mirror to know there was rage in my eyes. I quickly whipped up a ball of air to search for that scumbag, Zuko. I found him in the science hall, pinned to the lockers. I slowly approached. The traitor noticed me.

"Aang! Good to see you! Now, can you take me down from here?"

I closed my eyes and instantly went into the controlled avatar state. "What is wrong with you?" I roared.

Zuko visibly was having a hard time swallowing. "I do-don't know w-w-what you mean." Zuko gulped.

"LIES!" I hissed. "You're going out with Katara behind my back!" I made a knife of ice and held it to his throat.

"Dude you are insane I'd never do that to you or Mai. Who told you this?"

"It's all around the school."

Suddenly, I was being pulled away.

"Aang. What's going on?" came the soothing but concerned voice. Her voice took me out of the avatar state.

"Katara, be honest with me, are you dating Zuko behind my back?"

Those pure blue eyes went wide. "No offense Zuko but EWWWW NEVER!"

Smiling, I kissed my beautiful girl. "Good."

A slam sounded nearby and there stood an enraged Mai.

"Déjà vu." Zuko groaned.

"YOU WITCH!" Mai directed at Katara.

"Now now Mai, this is all one big misunderstanding."

"Shut up you naive punk! This battle is between Ms. No sense and I."

"Ok it's on." Katara declared, taking out her earrings and going into the octopus pose.

Suddenly Toph was on the scene.

"Toph! Do something they're going to fight each other!" I panicked.

"Chill out twinkle toes, let the best earthbender in the world handle this." She stepped between the two just as Katara had dodged one of Mai's knifes.

"What are you talking about Toph?" Katara inhaled. Mai only turned her head to the blind girl.

"Even I don't need sight to see that you're both fighting for no reason. You should both stop listening to rumors. They're usually never right. Besides, it's obvious someone had to start these rumors in order to get Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes to break up." Toph sighed, shaking her head in pity.

The four of us widened our eyes. "Then who's the culprit?" we shouted together.

"You idiots! Its Jet's fault!" Toph yelled back. A nearby, unsuspecting Jet turned around responding, "What?"

We angry couples dog piled Jet and he was put in the hospital for a week with several broken ribs. Katara only felt slightly bad but that went away after insisting she stay and be his personal nurse.

**3rd person POV**

A week earlier, Azula had stood there in the middle of the chaos cackling to herself when out of nowhere flying waffles came and choked her. Azula died in school that day….

**A/n: XDDD hahahahaha ahhhh jk jk don't we wish that'd happen. So here's what REALLY happened.**

Ty Lee had noticed something fishy was going on. When she finally deduced her ex-friend's plan, she sneaked up behind her and pressure pointed her so she became immobile. Ty Lee skipped away in revenge for her friends.

**So that's the story so far! Who knows when I'll update again :/**

**Michaelllaaxx: thanks for the advice. I try and explain things the best I can and I'm not good with always saying who is talking because then the story just becomes predictable. I like to keep my readers on the edge if that makes sense. Thanks again for the review! **

**Altarkicarakataang aang fan: thanks ^^ and next time could you please spell correctly and use proper grammar so I can understand what you say when you review? Thank you**

**Dcp1992: thanks! :D**

**Neko Morie: omg it's amazing that you even read my story! I was reading one of yours but I believe you took it down for some reason. I liked that story. Anyways, it means so much that a great writer like you read and reviewed my story! Thank youuu!**

**Girtacoluvr: yea u rule shorty B) thanks for the encouragement**


	6. Of Love and Rivalries

**I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated this story in so long. Well I have no excuses. *sits in corner of woe* Well, anyways, review responses time!**

**Neko Morie: oh my gawsh. But I loved that story! And thanks it means so much coming from a talented writer like you. ^.^**

**Star: agreed on both accounts xD wouldn't we all be sad though?**

**angelface714: Awwww thank you so much! I made someone laugh, that makes my day. :D**

**On with my story now! –throws chapter onto your computer/ iPod screen-**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Ok class your paper on the biology of your favorite animal is due on Friday so please have it in to me by then." Mr. Boomie said as the bell rang. Then he eagerly rummaged through his desk drawer and took a bite out of his rock candy.

"Oh great, I get to write a paper...AND I'M BLIND!" Toph exclaimed.

"Don't worry Toph. I'll help you since I already finished my paper." Katara offered.

"Thank you! Have I ever told you that you are an awesome friend?" Toph exclaimed hugging her best friend. Mostly because she was grateful she wouldn't get an F this time.

"No," Katara chuckled, "but you have now."

"So what's your paper on babe?" Aang asked interlocking hands with Katara as he approached from his last class. Having heard what they were talking about, Aang decided to let him in on their conversation.

"I did my report on the winged-lemur, like Momo." Katara stated proudly.

"I did mine on flying bison." Aang declared. The trio giggled at the fact that Aang would write about one of his own pets and Katara wrote about the other.

"What are you three laughing at?" Sokka asked, "There isn't something on my face like yesterday is there?" Sokka frantically wiping his face.

"No brother. We're laughing at the fact that Aang and I both wrote about one of his types of pets for Mr. Boomie's biology paper."

"That's what I forgot to do!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka lower your volume. We're at lunch. Don't attract so much unnecessary attention." scolded Katara.

"Whatever little sister. Hey I know what I can do the paper on! A messenger hawk! Like Hawky! Speaking of which, I haven't seen him since that time Toph was conning those losers in Vegas. What happened to him?" Sokka ranted.

Katara, Aang, and Toph looked at each other guiltily. Hawky had been used to send a message to Toph's parents but Hawky never came back.

"Who knows?" Toph shrugged innocently and changed the conversation, "So what about badger moles for my paper Katara?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Toph I asked you a question, what happened to Hawky?"

"Does it matter?" Toph asked.

"Yes it does! Hawky was my only pet!" Sokka yelled.

"Easy big bro. It shouldn't matter and besides you're looking for him now? Now that a grade in school depends on it?"

"Yes." Sokka deadpanned.

Katara facepalmed and began to chuckle slightly, "That has got to be the most," the chuckling stopped and it turned deathly serious and scary, "obnoxious thing I've ever heard! You're going to exploit your missing so called pet for an assignment? That's low Sokka, even for you."

Sokka glared at his sister. "Like you haven't done some twisted things either Little Miss Perfect? What about when you wanted to get revenge on that Fire Nation creep who took Mom away? You were gonna kill him!"

Katara looked like she'd been slapped. "But it was for Mom. You know the woman you hardly remember? Or is it too much of an inconvenience for your lazy self?"

"Umm ok guys this is getting a little out of hand." Aang intervened.

"Stay out of this Aang this is none of your concern." Sokka mumbled, pushing him aside. Toph winced. _Bad move Sokka_, she thought shifting her attention to Katara.

"Ok so now you think it's ok to just shove my boyfriend now do you?" Katara yelled.

"What gives you the right to yell at me?" Sokka screamed.

Aang and Toph's eyes both said the same thing, _oh crap_.

"Katara, it's ok, I'm fine. No big deal." Aang said trying to calm Katara down.

"No it's not ok Aang. You're just gonna let him push you around. While you may be ok with that I'm not." Katara growled, pulling out a water whip. Sokka pulled out his space sword.

"This went too far too fast." Aang said paling. Toph nodded, her hand shoveling popcorn in her mouth. The two siblings had drawn a crowd. One sister glared at her brother. Two water tribe siblings. One major issue. The two gave out yells and thrust their weapons at each other.

"Nooo!" Aang yelled. A different voice came in.

"What's going on here?" Iroh yelled. Katara and Sokka jumped apart and turned to their teacher.

"You see we were just having a sibling rivalry." Katara explained, "Mr. Iroh, Sokka was being disrespectful for our late mother, Aang, and one of his pets that ran, I mean, flew away. He was taking things too far so I had to defend my mom's pride and of course Aang. Besides, Sokka was finally concerned about his pet after 2 years for a homework assignment. I spoke my mind when I said it was shallow."

"Stop spitting out lies Goody Two Shoes. All I was doing was asking what happened to Hawky and she had to go and start something!" Sokka retorted.

"BOTH OF YOU; STOP!" Iroh yelled. The siblings stopped the bickering. "Look you two; I understand where you two are coming from. But it is senseless to fight over such a petty topic. Katara, it was good for you to protect what you believe in and love. However, you should know better than to let your brother get to you. You are usually a much calmer, patient individual than this." Iroh scolded.

Katara bowed to her teacher. "I'm sorry Mr. Iroh." Sokka on the other hand was silent. Katara nudged her brother, "Sokka! Apologize!"

"No. I'm not going to apologize for my actions when I stood up for what I thought was right. I thought doing homework was a good thing! Man, having so many against you is such a burden." Sokka scoffed.

"Sokka…" Aang sighed, reaching out to his friend. But Sokka rejected the gesture.

"Just leave me alone for awhile ok?" Sokka walked off as the group exchanged looks and parted ways to their individual classes.

**A month later Katara's POV**

It had been a month or so since me and Sokka's big fight. Of course being siblings we saw each other every day, but we did our best to avoid each other since that day. However, we exchanged somewhat polite conversation for Dad's sake. At school, that was a different story. We would pass each other in the hall and nearly claw at each other until Aang pulled me away or Toph earthbended us to separate hallway intersections.

Frankly, I was fed up with Sokka's attitude so it didn't really matter anymore if he hung around us anymore. My friends seemed to think otherwise though. Everyone was so gloomy now that there was no one to crack random jokes that would pull a domino effect that would eventually make us laugh.

I groaned that February 13th as I stared back at the somewhat gloomy faces of my comrades. "C'mon guys! You all should be happy! After all, tomorrow's a big day!" I hinted.

"Not your birthday right?" Toph asked.

"No! Tomorrow's the day of love: Valentine's Day!" I squealed enthusiastically.

"Yay it's the holiday for mushy couples." Toph groaned.

"But it's such a sweet holiday!" I gushed. I begged Aang with my eyes to support me. Aang obviously couldn't resist and cut in, "C'mon Toph. Don't tell me you don't want some kind of treat from a guy you like?"

Toph immediately stopped her argument to think about this. Her face reddened and Toph nonchalantly blew it off. "Nah. I don't need some giant stuffed bear or assortment of fattening candies to make me happy. I'm fine listening to Kelly Clarkson on my iPod this year…again."

I laughed, "Toph, you know you want a valentine! Maybe from that guy, Teo."

Toph blushed even harder and stormed off mumbling something about getting a soda to cool down."

I giggled again and interlaced my fingers through Aang's. I looked to the sky, hoping things would get better this Valentine's Day.

**Ok, so I had to at least update this on Valentine's Day. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow and try to post tomorrow. I love all my readers so you all are my valentines! 3 **


End file.
